Big Time Truth Or Dare
by Rusher At Heart
Summary: The guys are bored, so they decide to play Truth Or Dare. Wanna give them one to do? Review! Details are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, readers! Those of you that have been wondering where the next chapter to **_**That Helmet**_** is, I'm only half done writing it. I'm not lazy, I swear! I just honestly don't know what to write next. I have total writer's block. I'm sorry, but I don't know when I'll be updating that story. So for now I'm going to begin a new one! Well, it's not that much of a story, it's kind of interactive...I guess? I'm not sure D: I'll explain.**

**So, I've decided to write a FanFic where the guys play Truth Or Dare, but YOU can decide what truth/dare they have to do! Just leave a review giving truths or dares for Kendall, James, Carlos, or Logan to do, and they will do as you say! :D Just no slash or anything sexual, I'm not really up for, or good at, that type of writing. Also, you can ask any other Big Time Rush characters, like Gustavo, Katie, anybody! I'm just using the boys mainly because it would get too complicated with a bunch more people. So please review to get this series going! Okay, enough of my blabbering, let's begin this sort-of story! :)**

Big Time Truth Or Dare – Chapter 1

_Carlos and Logan are sat on the couch in apartment 2J._

Carlos: I'm bored!

Logan: You're always bored, Carlos.

Carlos: Well, you have all sorts of geeky and doctor-y books to keep you entertained. What do I have? Nothing!

Logan: Fine, would you like to read one of my "geeky" or "doctor-y" books? Would that cheer you up?

Carlos: No. :( I'm just gonna sit here an-

_Kendall and James enter the apartment._

James: We're back from the pool!

Kendall: Happy to see us?

Logan (rising from couch): Oh, yes! Carlos has been complaining that he's bored all day. It's driving me nuts! Can you shut him up for me?

Carlos: Hey! I'm not that irritating!

Kendall (sitting down next to Carlos): Sure you aren't. Now, you must have some idea of what you want to do.

Carlos: I got nothing.

James: How about we play something?

Logan: I'm not in the mood for hockey. It's getting dark now anyways.

James: That's fine. We can stay in the apartment and play a game.

Logan: But I've got a headache. No videogames.

Kendall: The world doesn't revolve around you, Logan.

Carlos: No, it's fine. I don't feel like doing any of that anyways.

Kendall: Well, what are we actually gonna do then?

_Everybody thinks._

James:...I got it! Let's play Truth Or Dare!

Logan: :/

Kendall: Really, James? That's the best you can think of?

James: Fine! Let's hear your ideas.

Kendall: Ughh okay! We'll play Truth Or Dare!

James: Carlos? You cool with that?

Carlos: Sure, sounds fun!

Logan: Okay, so who wants to go first?

**That's for you guys to decide! Please please PLEASE review with some truths and/or dares for the guys! This seems like a really fun thing to do for me and I hope it is for you too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Wow guys, thanks for all the favourites, alerts and reviews saying how much you love this and giving your truths and dares; there were some really great ideas! I've picked a few for the guys to do. I hope it entertains you! **

**Oh, and one more thing. Who saw the MTV EMAs? BTR were nominated for Best Push Award...AND THEY DIDN'T WIN! ;_; Bruno Mars won. I mean, I think Bruno Mar is amazing and he's one of my fave singers, but I was really hoping BTR would win. I voted like a bajillion times! Oh well, one day they'll be winning Grammys and stuff. :)**

Carlos: I'll go first!

Logan: Okay Carlos, truth or dare?

Carlos: Dare. :)

Logan: I dare you to...um...I don't know.

Kendall: You're so good at this Logan.

Logan: Let's see you do better then!

Kendall: *Sigh* James, got any ideas?

James: Why don't we ask our fans to give us truths and dares? *Gets laptop* We can send a tweet or something.

Carlos: Hey, that's a good idea!

James: I'm full of good ideas, Carlos.

Carlos: Just get typing, or I'll touch the hair.

James: :o *Types* Done.

Kendall: Okay, now let's look at some responses...

**From: 11.21.11**

**Hi! I have some for all of the boys!**

**For James:**

**Truth: If you were to swap your Lucky comb for someone else's property, who would it be and what would you swap? **

**Dare: We dare you to say 'No' to every question you're asked for the next two weeks.**

**For Carlos: **

**Truth: If you could do one thing for the rest of you life, what would it be and why?**

**Dare: We dare you to fill your helmet with sardines and pickle juice and ask EVERY female in the Palm Woods on a date. (That includes moms and babies)**

**For Kendall:**

**Truth: If you weren't a hockey player or singer, which career would you be in?**

**Dare: Say 'I love you too' to anyone who says your name.**

**For Logan:**

**Truth: Would you rather be a hobo with good grades or a celebrity with lower than a C+ average?**

**Dare: Whenever Miss Collins says a subject, scream as loud as you can the word 'Gravy'. (This can be from Carlos :])**

James: Swap my lucky comb? Are you CRAZY?

Logan: Answer the question, James...

James: I...I just wouldn't give my lucky comb up for ANYTHING!

Carlos: He would swap it for my helmet, duh. He's just too afraid to admit it.

James: And get helmet hair? Ew, no.

Kendall: You're such a girl, James. Now, let's read your dare.

James: I am NOT a – Ooh, this is a good dare.

Carlos: Huh? What is it?

James: NO.

Carlos: What do you mean, "no?"

James: No...

Carlos: Why do you keep saying no?

James: No!

Carlos: You're not being a good friend. Do you even want to be my friend?

James: ...No...!

Carlos: :o James!

Logan: No no no, look! *Shows Carlos laptop*

Carlos: Oh...HA HA! My turn! ...For the rest of my life, huh? Hmm...well...uh...oh, I got it! Ride a HUGE rollercoaster! It would never stop!

Logan: You would get nauseous after ten minutes.

Kendall: How would you get food?

James: How would you go to the bathroom?

Carlos: I have guts of steel, there would be a food machine, and the seat would be a toilet, duh.

Kendall: Yeah, but where would your, uh, 'waste' go?

Carlos: People would learn not to walk under my rollercoaster. :)

James, Kendall & Logan: Huh? ...oh...EW!

Carlos: *Reads dare* My...helmet? :'(

Logan: You can wash it out afterwards.

Carlos: Oh, okay. To the kitchen!

_-At the kitchen-_

Carlos: James, can you pass me the pickle jar?

James: No. :L *Hands pickle jar*

Carlos (pouring pickle juice in helmet): Thanks. Hey James, are you cool?

James: Of cour –no :(

Carlos (dropping sardines into helmet): Do girls like you, James?

James: *Slaps Carlos* No! This dare is so stupid...

Carlos: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Logan: Stop it.

Carlos: Fine :| *smells helmet* Ohh, smell that D:

James, Kendall & Logan: *Sniffs* OHH! *Covers noses*

Kendall: That's nasty!

Carlos: *Picks helmet up* Okay! Let's do thi - awww!

James: What? ..Oh, Carlos!

Logan: Helmets have holes!

Kendall: It's all over the floor!

Carlos: Uhh, your mom can clean that up, right?

Kendall: ...I guess...

Logan: We'll have to do that dare another time. Put the helmet in the sink the soak it.

_-In the living room-_

Kendall: Okay, my turn. If I wasn't a hockey play or singer, which career would I be in? Gosh, that's a tough one...videogame designing would be pretty cool, I guess.

James: Yeah, but if you weren't a singer right now, you would still be working at that stupid supermarket, or some place like McDonalds.

Carlos: Ha! High five! *High fives James*

Kendall: Hey, James?

James: No?

Kendall: *Ruffles hair*

James: AHHH! Get off! *Pulls out lucky comb and combs hair* Perfect. :)

Carlos: James, are you even a guy?

James: Grrr...no.

Carlos and Kendall: HAHAHA! I like this dare!

Logan: Heh.

Kendall: *Reads dare* Oh, great.

Logan: What is it, Kendall?

Kendall: I love you too.

Logan: What?

James: Kendall...?

Kendall: I love you too.

James: Wow, and you call ME the girl!

Carlos: Why does Kendall –

Kendall: I love you too.

Carlos: ...Okay. Why does Kendall –

Kendall: I love you too.

Carlos: Shut up! Why does he keep saying that?

Logan: I think I know. *Reads Kendall's dare* Yup, I thought so. Kendall's –

Kendall: I love you too. :s

Logan: His dare is to say "I love you too" whenever someone says his name.

James and Carlos: Oh.

(Kendall's phone rings)

Kendall: *Picks up phone* Hello? I love you too. Yeah. Okay. I love you too. I love you too. I can't. Okay. I love you too. Bye.

Logan: O_o Who was that?

Kendall: Gustavo!

(James, Logan and Carlos start laughing uncontrollably)

Kendall: Oh my God! It's not that funny! *Reads Logan's truth* Logan, would you rather be a hobo with good grades or a celebrity with lower than a C+ average?

Logan: *Stops laughing* Oh gosh... As unhygienic as it is, I would be a hobo with good grades. I wasn't the one that wanted to be famous in the first place, anyway.

(James and Carlos stop laughing)

James: Well, sorry.

Logan: No, I like being famous.

Kendall: What's your dare?

Logan: To yell out the first word that pops into my head whenever Miss Collins says the name of a subject.

Carlos: Ooh! Can it be the first word that pops into MY head? Please?

Logan: Sure. You do have a more...um...flamboyant mind than me.

Carlos: That's a big word...anyways, somebody count down from three, and I'll yell the first word that pops into my head.

James: Okay. 3...2...1!

Carlos: GRAVY!

Kendall: ...Gravy?

Carlos: Yup. Gravy.

Logan: Haha, good thing it's Sunday.

(Somebody knocks on the door)

Logan: I'll get it. *Walks over to door and opens it* Oh, hey there, Miss Collins...

(James, Carlos and Kendall start sniggering)

Miss Collins: Hello, Logan. Sorry to bother you, but I forgot to hand out yesterday's homework. So here's your English –

Logan: GRAVY!

Miss Collins: Excuse me?

Logan: Sorry. Go on.

Miss Collins: As I was saying, here's your English –

Logan: GRAVY!

Miss Collins: ...Math –

Logan: GRAVY!

Miss Collins: ...and History –

Logan: GRAVY!

Miss Collins: You're being very rude, Logan. You can do extra Math –

Logan: GRAVY!

Miss Collins: - homework for that. Good day.

Logan: *Shuts door* I can NOT believe I just did that!

Carlos: That was so funny!

Logan: Whatever. Let's just read some more responses.

**From: AmberLovesBTR**

**I dare Logan to smell Kendall's sweaty socks and lick them! Lmao**

Logan: Okay, let's not play this anymore! :)

Kendall: What did you get?

Logan: Nothing.

James: *Snatches laptop away* Oh. :D *Shows Carlos*

Carlos: :) Kendall –

Kendall: I love you too?

Carlos: Logan's gonna wash your socks.

Kendall: What? That dare sucks!

Carlos: No, you don't understand. Look.

Kendall: *Reads dare* Oh. :D *Removes sock* I've been wearing this all day. Enjoy.

Logan: Aww...*Hesitantly sniffs sock* OH! OH MY GOD THAT IS DISGUSTING! *Throws sock onto floor!

Carlos: Nuh uh! You have to lick it too!

Logan: Ugh. *Picks sock back up and holds it near his mouth*

James: Hurry up!

Logan: *Slowly sticks tongue out and licks sock quickly* AW! THAT IS...OH! I THINK I'M GONNA... *Runs into bathroom and shuts door*

James: Whoa, where have you been walking in those, dude?

Kendall: Only around the Palm Woods today, they probably just got all hot and sweaty.

Carlos: Plus they're super old.

(Logan emerges from the bathroom clutching his stomach)

Carlos: Did you throw up?

Logan: Almost.

James: Let's look at some more responses.

**From: Custom stories and co**

**Oooooooh!I love these fics!Hmmmm...well,being the big Jatier I am,have James and Katie kiss,and then tell Katie she can't look disgusted or wash out her ,ask her how it was,good or bad.I am devious!Please use this!Thanks!**

James: Gross! Kendall –

Kendall: I love you too.

James: You wouldn't let me do that, right?

Kendall: Oh, I would. *Shouts* Katie! Come here!

Katie: *Walks in* Yeah?

James: Hey, I need to go...some place...see ya! *Gets up*

Carlos: *Pulls James back down* Wait, isn't there something you wanted to give to Katie?

James: ...No. :P

Katie: What's going on...?

Logan: Go on, James.

James: *Sigh*Fine! *Walks over to Katie* Hi.

Katie: Hi...?

James: Uhh...*Quickly plants a kiss on Katie's lips*

Katie: Ew! Gross! What the heck, James? I DON'T have a crush on you!

James: Hey! You can't be disgusted.

Katie: Why not?

James: No.

Katie: Okay...well I'm gonna go wash my mouth out...

James: You can't!

Katie: Why not?

James: No!

Katie: Fine!

James: So, uhh, was that good? Or bad?

Katie: It was super weird! I'm going! *Walks back into her bedroom*

James: That was so wrong.

Kendall: Yeah, it kind of was.

James: You are sick people for making me do that.

Logan: Let's all do one more embarrassing truth and dare each, then.

**From: BTR girly girl**

**Oh my gosh, this is exciting!**

**Carlos- **

**Dare-i dare you to kiss Logan on the lips!**

**truth- if you could make out with any of the guys who would it be and why?**

**James-**

**Truth- would you buzz of all your hair or would you commit suicde?**

**Dare- i dare you to cut 2 inches off your hair.**

**Kendall- **

**Truth- if Logan was going to kill himself over u because he loved u would you dump your girlfriend Jo for him?**

**Dare- i dare you to kiss Camille,**

**Logan- **

**Truth- Would you rather be expelled from school forever or kiss one of the guys on the mouth? **

**Dare- i dare you to jump into the palmwood's pool with only your boxers on with everyone watching.**

**There umm is this what you wanted? i think i did it right oh well... tell me if it's wrong! i love this so much!**

Carlos: Kissing my best friend? That is so disgusting and so wrong!

Logan: I agree! I am not doing that!

James: Hey! A dare's a dare.

Carlos: But I'm not gay!

Logan: Me neither!

Kendall: It was your idea to each do an embarrassing truth and dare, Logan! Now do it!

Carlos: Fine! *Brings Logan's face up to his and makes a kissing noise, but they didn't actually kiss*

Logan: *Catches on* Eugh! That was disgusting!

Carlos: I know!

Kendall and James: Eww...

Carlos: My truth is pretty horrible too. If I could make out with one of you who would it be and why?

James: Haha, awkward.

Carlos: Okay, the truth is...it would be none of you, because you're my best friends and I'm totally straight.

Logan: Good.

Kendall: Says you Logan! You two just kissed!

Logan: :(

James: Oh my gosh! Look at my truth! I would rather commit suicide, definitely!

Kendall: Wow, you poor thing.

James: Don't judge me! *Screams* AHH! My...dare!

Carlos: That's EASY, James, hair grows back. *Passes scissors*

James: *Takes scissors and gulps* I-I-I'm gonna do it. *Slowly walks into bathroom. Returns a few minutes later, with red eyes and shorter hair*

Kendall: You were crying?

James: No...

Carlos: You're such a big baby!

James: SHUT UP!

Carlos: Waaaaa! Look at me! I'm Jaaames and I had to cut my haaair! Waaaaaa!

Logan: Carlos, you're mean. Your turn, Kendall.

Kendall: I love you too.

Carlos: You ruin the fun, Logie!

Logan: Don't call me that!

Carlos: Logie Logie Logie! :P

Kendall: My truth is amazing! *Bursts out laughing*

Logan: What is it? *Reads* Oh, really? Why is it always me?

Kendall: If you loved me I would slap some sense into you, gosh. Dump my amazing girlfriend for YOU? Keep dreaming.

Logan: You're so nice. :|

Kendall: You'll think I'm even nicer when you see my dare.

Logan: *Reads* I'm over her, Kendall.

Kendall: I love you too.

Logan: But you would be cheating on Jo.

Kendall: You also seem to have forgotten Camille is in Florida for the next two weeks rehearsing for a big play?

Logan: Oh.

Carlos: You're being boring!

James: Yeah! It's your turn now, Logan!

Logan: *Raises eyebrows as he reads truth* As much as I love school, I'd rather be expelled than kiss any of you! I would just get homeschooled afterwards anyway.

Carlos: Whatever, just look at your dare, hahaha!

Logan: Well okay then, let's go to the pool.

James: What? You're gonna do that?

Logan: Sure. Camille's not here so I won't be embarrassed.

Kendall: Wait, so you do like her?

Logan: No! Uhh, let's go!

_-At the pool-_

(Logan exits the green changing cabana wearing just his boxer shorts)

Carlos: You're really gonna do this?

Logan: Watch me. *Shrieks, runs and jumps into pool*

James: Whoa!

Kendall: That was impressive!

Guitar Dude: Duuude, since when did Logan get so cool?

Carlos: I don't know...

Logan: *Gets out of pool and starts drying off* How about we play this again tomorrow?

**Thanks for reading! I love writing this so keep reviewing and giving me your truths and dares for the guys to do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Schmello! Aww, how great are you guys? Very :3 because the second chapter got 5 or 6 reviews within the first HOUR that it was published! Yay! BUT I feel like a terrible person because you may have noticed that I haven't updated for a while. Well, what happened was I was writing this chapter the day after I published Chapter 2, and I was halfway through, totally on a roll when my brother walked in and took my laptop because he wanted to video call his girlfriend...and you don't wanna mess with my brother, he's practically an adult. And when I got my laptop back, I forgot I ever wrote this. D: Sorry. But now I've written squillions more than I thought I would because I'm full of energy and happiness because we just ordered a huge new TV! :D I'm a show-off.**

**But anyway, I watched Big Time Secrets at sometime, I can't remember when, and it was hilarious! But I noticed something weird...at the end of the episode, they play Truth Or Dare. And I thought I was magic for a second because it was such a weird coincidence that the episode aired straight after I posted this story! xD**

**...I wonder if anybody reads these A/Ns? Probably not, some of you probably see the bold writing and scream. "OH NOES! NOT ANOTHER LECTURE!" *Scrolls straight down to story* Oh well, these are fun to write. It's like I'm talking to you! BTW, only 3 days until Elevate! OH MAH GAWD! Who's excited?**

**Xgjrffffkoootdvbuthdddd. That was a message from my cat. She enjoys walking on the keyboard, trying to knock everything off of my desk, attacking my headphones and digging her claws into me while I write.**

**Okay, I'll stop now. Here's Chapter 3!**

Kendall: You really wanna play again today?

Logan: Sure, why not?

James: Well, you're kind of...uh... I don't know how to say this...

Carlos: A geek!

James: No...

Carlos: A nerd?

James: Well...oh, sorry Logan.

Logan: No, keep going, you're doing great :|

Kendall: What he means is that you're kind of not as...daring as us.

Logan: Not daring, huh? Oh well then, I'm just going to have to prove you wrong!

Carlos: Yeah, I like the new Logan!

Logan: Bring it!

**From: MusicLuvr16**

**Ooh, I got a good one!**

**For James**

**Turth:Do you want to have a bad hair cut and still be able to date girls or have beautiful hair but can't date?**

**Dare: Don't talk, ask out, or date any pretty girls you see in LA for the whole day and tomorrow.**

**For Kendall**

**Truth: If Jo moves away forever, will you cut yourself? Why or why not?**

**Dare: Make Katie cry, she can't fake it, and you can't give up until she does.**

**For Logan**

**Truth:If Kendall, James, and Carlos are girls, which one will you date?**

**Dare: You have to walk around the Palmwoods while wearing a blindfold over your eyes. You can't peek or take it off for the whole day. (Carlos have to guide you)**

**For Carlos**

**Truth: If you have a choice between your precious helmet and everything else in your life, what would you keep forever? (Not counting your friends) **

**Dare: Kendall, James, and Logan had dressed up as a girl once, now it's your as a girl for the whole day while walking around the Palmwoods once. **

**Haha!**

James: That question is easy! Beautiful hair ALWAYS comes first, no matter what. I can live without girls, but I can't live without hair. ...Okay so I can't live without girls...but I NEED hair! Gah!

Kendall: Whoa whoa, calm down. I'm sure some girl would like you if you had a bad hair cut.

James: No, hair is everything. Speaking of hair, you need to work on yours.

Kendall: What? What's wrong with my hair?

James: It's so random. :|

Carlos: Wow, James, you are weird.

James: Thank you. :) Normal's boring.

Carlos: But Logan's not normal!

Logan: :o Are you saying I'm boring?

Carlos: Oh...

Kendall: Logan, if you were boring, you wouldn't be here.

James: Can you go one day without giving a friendship speech, Kendall? Let's move on to my dare now! ...Oh no.

Carlos: What?

James: *Frozen*

Kendall: It can't be that bad!

Logan: *Reads* Carlos is right. You ARE weird.

Kendall: What does it say?

Logan: He can't talk to, ask out, or date any pretty girls he sees in LA for today and tomorrow.

James: Two days without girls...

Carlos: That's not so bad, James. I've been single my whole life...

Kendall: No, you've been out on dates.

Carlos: But have they ever worked out well?

Kendall: Uhh...

Carlos: Exactly!

Logan: Wait, so what did you do when you were too young to date girls?

James: You're never too young to date girls.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan: o_o

James: ...Whose turn is it?

Kendall: Mine. Can you read it for me, Logan?

Logan: Okay. If Jo moved away forever would you cut yourself? And why or why not?

...

James: Kendall...?

Carlos: Where'd he go?

Logan: Oh, look. *Points to couch*

James: You said 'Jo' again, didn't you?

Kendall (lying face-down on couch): Why? :(

James: I thought you were stopping this!

Kendall: *Gets up* Fine. Of course, I would be depressed but I don't think I could bring myself to do something as violent as cut myself because I've never really seen how anybody could harm themselves on purpose, let alone myself. And considering she's gone for three years, it feels like forever anyway!

Carlos: Calm down, buddy! She'll be back before you know it.

Kendall: Whatever. What's my dare?

Logan: *Smirks* Aww, you have to make Katie cry, and you can't stop until she does. Plus, she can't fake it.

Kendall: Are you kidding me? That's every big brother's job! Watch this. *Walks into Katie's room and comes back out dragging her by the ear*Come on, I said get out here!

Katie: Ow ow ow! Let go of me! *Pushes Kendall away* What is your problem?

Kendall: You shut up! I hate your horrible voice!

Katie: What the...?

Kendall: *Whacks*I said shut UP! Katie, why are you such an _idiot?_ You think you're so smart, coming up with all your stupid little plans and ideas. You think they're good, but they're just ridiculous. Why do I have a stupid little sister? Why can't I have a smart one? I wanted a brother anyways.

Katie (voice cracking): I-If you're t-trying to impress-s your friends –

Kendall: Shut your quivery little mouth. And get out of my sight.

Katie: *Sniffs then bursts out crying* MOOOOOM! *Runs away*

Kendall: *Smirks* Easy as pie.

Carlos: How did you do that? That's so_ mean!_

Kendall: It's a talent that only big brothers have.

Logan: *Rolls eyes*

Carlos: Do you have something wrong with your eyes?

Logan: No...why?

Carlos: They always spin around.

Logan: *Facepalm*

Carlos: Oh gosh! Are you okay? Why'd you hit yourself?

Logan: :L Are you kidding me?

Mrs Knight: KENDALL! *Stomps into living room*

Kendall: Oh, uh...hey mommy...!

Mrs Knight: Don't you "hey mommy" me! Can you tell me why your baby sister ran into my room crying?

Kendall: It was for a dare, mom! I swear!

Mrs Knight: Oh really? *Turning to other boys* And which one of you boys dared Kendall to do this?

Carlos: Our fans!

Mrs Knight: ...Okay. You're off the hook this time. But I've got my eye on you.

Kendall: Okay, mom.

Carlos: Uhh Logan...I think it's your turn?

Logan: Oh, so it is. If you three were girls, which one would I date? O_o

James: Well, I think that one's pretty obvious. *Points to self*

Kendall: You would want to date Logan?

James: No! If it was_ his _choice, Logan would want to date female James...Jamie. :) It's not like she would say yes.

Logan: ...Moving on, I have to walk around the Palm Woods wearing a blindfold for the whole day. With Carlos guiding me. D: Does it have to be Carlos?

Carlos: Umm, excuse me? I was a VERY good guide when...you know, that time, one day?

Logan (sarcastically): Mhm, I remember. So where should we go?

James: The pool. :)

Kendall: Oh, good idea!

Logan: No! You'll push me in the pool.

Kendall: Whaaat? Pfft, we would never do that. James, gimme a bandana so we can blindfold Logan.

James: *Hesitantly hands purple bandana* Be careful with him.

Logan (being blindfolded): It's an inanimate object, James. It can't be a 'him.'

James: Quiet, you! To the pool!

_-At the pool-_

Logan: I can smell chlorine. Are we at the pool yet?

Carlos: Duh. *Jolts Logan round so he can turn a corner*

Logan: Ow! Careful, I'm very sensitive!

Kendall and James (following Logan and Carlos): *Are kicking the back of Logan's and Carlos' feet as they walk*

Carlos and Logan: Stop it! :(

Kendall and James: *Laughing*

Carlos: Okay now walk this way...and this way...no, this way...and we're here. Now I'm gonna leave you to walk by yourself a little. Just walk a couple steps forward to find something you love.

Kendall and James: *Trying not to laugh*

Logan (sticking hands out in front of him): Are you sure about this?

Carlos: I'm one hundred percent positive. Just go. You'll love it.

Logan: O-Okay. Here I go. *Slowly steps forward once, then a second time* Nothing's happening...

Carlos: Just one more step, Logie. Trust me.

Logan: *Takes one more step forward* W-Whoa-ohhh! *Falls into pool*

Kendall and Carlos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

James: HAHAHAHAHA...NOO! My bandana's all wet!

Kendall: Who cares? You have, like, ten other bandanas. And you can just dry that one.

Logan: *Struggles to get out of pool* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Carlos: RUN!

_-At the apartment-_

James: Phew, that was a close one!

Carlos: Tell me about it! What do we do when he gets back?

Kendall: I don't know. He looked pretty angry.

Carlos: I'm scared!

James: It'll be okay! It's your turn now, look.

Carlos: Ooh...If I had to choose between my helmet :) and everything else in my life, what would I keep forever?

James: Well –

Carlos: NOT counting my friends.

Kendall: Oh. Ha, you're so full of yourself James.

James: Uhh, hello? Pretty people have feelings too!

Kendall: Oh, sorry, Your Majesty. :|

James: That's more like it. :)

Carlos: Back to my truth, I would choose –

Logan: *Bursts through apartment door, soaking wet* Hello, 'friends.'

Carlos: *Hides behind pillow and whimpers*

James: *Screams and ducks behind couch*

Kendall: *Jumps up and backs away* Logan...

Logan: You thought that was funny, huh? Well does it look funny?

Kendall: Carlos did it, not me!

Logan: *Turns to Carlos* Good hiding place. Behind a pillow. Well, that's _original!_*Walks up and snatches pillow away*

Carlos: *Shrieks*

Logan: *Points at Carlos* Next time...there'll be consequences. *Walks into bathroom* I'm taking a shower. *Shuts door*

Carlos:...Anyway, I would choose my helmet –

Kendall: Oh God.

Carlos: Because I love my helmet. :)

James: Which means no one will ever love you!

Carlos: I don't care. All I need is my helmet. :)

Kendall: Poor boy. What's your dare?

Carlos: Oh...oh. :|

James: What?

Carlos: You know you two and Logan had to dress up as girls before?

Kendall: Ugh. I HAD to! Me and J-umm...'her' had to avoid the paparazzi!

James: You think that's bad? I had to wear Camille's prom dress and be Queen Jamie!

Carlos: Haha! With your King Logan by your side.

James: Shut up! :(

Carlos: Anyway, my dare is to dress up as a girl for the day, because I'm the only one who hasn't before. Wait... eww!

Kendall: HA! You can be...Carly! xD

Carlos: Do I have to?

James: Do you want to lose your title as the King of Dares?

Carlos: :( Got a wig, then?

Kendall: Wow, he's actually gonna do it. And yeah, my mom probably has a wig or something.

James: Uhhm, why would your mom have a wig, Kendall?

Kendall: For...special occasions...!

Carlos: Whatever, can we just get this over with?

James: Yeah. Kendall, go get your mom's wig out of her room.

Kendall: But it would look weird if a teenage boy walks into his mother's room to ask her for a wig.

James: I don't think she's here. Haven't heard her.

Carlos: Maybe she left while we were at the pool.

Kendall: I'll go check. *Walks into Mrs Knight's room* Hello, mom? *Shouts* She's not here!

James: Lucky you, Carly. :)

Carlos: Don't push it!

Kendall: *Walks out holding a brown wig and flowery dress and hands them to Carlos* Go put these on. :)

Carlos: Come on, a dress? Can't I be a tomboy?

James: Not really, we all had to wear dresses! It's only fair that you wear one too!

Carlos: *Stomps feet* Fine! *Walks into bedroom*

Kendall: Oh, this is gonna be good.

James: Yeah. He's gonna freak everybody out.

_(James and Kendall are involved in some conversation about hockey when Carlos emerges from his bedroom wearing the wig and dress Kendall gave him.)_

Kendall (sniggering): Lookin' good today, Carly.

James (smiling): With your dress and your...*Looks at Carlos' feet* Converses. xD *Bursts into laughter*

Kendall: Are you seriously wearing those shoes with a dress?

Carlos: Yes, I don't need to get any girlier. And YOU sound like the girl here! *Imitates girly voice* "Are you seriously wearing _those _shoes with _that_ dress?"

Kendall: Well, excuse me Miss Carly. Do mind my manners.

James: *Still laughing*

Carlos: *Throws cushion at James*It's not funny!

James: *Immediately stops laughing* ..._Ow!_

Carlos: Well that's what you deserve.

_(Logan exits the bathroom with clean clothes and dry hair)_

Logan: Okay! The warm shower has calmed me down and I...*Sees Carlos*Why is Carlos...female...?

Carlos: Dare. :L

Logan: Oh...nice...shoes...

Carlos: Just shush.

Kendall: Right, you walk one lap each around the Palm Woods lobby, pool and park.

James: Can we come and watch?

Logan: Yeah! I'd love to see people's reactions to 'Carly.'

Carlos: No! I'll just tell you what people said. If they see you following me they'll be suspicious.

Kendall: True. We'll stay here.

Carlos: *Sigh* See ya...

_-Half an hour later-_

Carlos: I'm back. :|

James: How'd it go?

Carlos: Well, in the lobby, Bitters and about fifteen other people saw me. Some people stared...and the others laughed like crazy. I almost died of embarrassment!

Kendall: Ha! What about at the pool?

Carlos: Oh, gosh, at the pool, Guitar Dude saw me and started hitting on me and played some guitar song that I guess was meant to be romantic.

James: Eww! But that's hilarious!

Logan: What happened at the park?

Carlos: Tyler popped up from a trash can and thought I was his mom...

James: Wow. There's something wrong with that kid.

**From: mavk4444**

**James**

**Truth: Why do you love your hair so much?**

**Dare: Stand on top of a table and sing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.**

**Kendall:**

**Truth: If Jo dumped you for Guitar Dude, what would you do?**

**Dare: I dare you to sing the ABC's while swimming in the pool.**

**Carlos:**

**Truth: Let's say your helmet goes missing. Who do you think took it out of your friends?**

**Dare: I dare you to lick James' head.**

**Logan:**

**Truth: Do you ever get annoyed by your friends?**

**Dare: I dare you to go up to Katie and flirt with her.**

James: Uhh, do I even have to answer that question? *Points at head* Have you SEEN this hair? It's beautiful...it's perfect!

Kendall: *Shakes head* We'll get you help one day, James...

Carlos: Hehe, do your dare!

James: *Jumps onto dinner table* I'M BRINGIN' SEXY BACK!...

Mrs Knight: *Walks into apartment* ...JAAAAAMES!

James: Ahh! *Shrieks and jumps down from table*

Mrs Knight: WHAT is going on here?

Logan: It was another dare from our fans, Mrs Knight. We're sorry.

Kendall: Love you mommy! :)

Mrs Knight: Any more trouble and you're all grounded! *Walks away*

Kendall: So, if Jo dumped me for Guitar Dude, what would I do?

Logan: Well, you've made a good start of getting over her already. You just said her name without collapsing.

Kendall: Hey, yeah I did! :D

James: So what would you do?

Kendall: Challenge him to a guitar battle. We'd both serenade Jo and she'd pick me because I'm BETTER than Guitar Dude!

Logan: *Chuckles* You sure are, Kendall. Dare?

Kendall: I have to swim in the pool and sing the alphabet. Okay!

_-At the pool-_

Kendall: Okay, let's go. *Gets into pool and starts swimming* A...B...C...!

James: He's so sad.

Kendall: ...F...G...H...!

Logan: Oh, look who's talking! You're calling Kendall sad when you're the one that spends an hour in the bathroom every morning working on your hair!

Kendall: ...P...Q...R...!

Random Lady: Shush boy, you're so loud!

Carlos: He's right, James. You do spend a little too much time on your hair.

Kendall: ...X...Y...and Z! AYO!

James: Nice work Kendizzle!

Kendall: *Getting out of pool* A-thank you.

_-At the apartment-_

Carlos: My turn! Oooh, if my helmet went missing, I bet James would've taken it! He doesn't like to admit it...but he loves wearing helmets.

James: I told you I _hate _helmet hair!

Logan: Actually, I think Kendall would be the one that would take it because he's always getting hurt.

Kendall: Hey, life's too short to be a big safe baby! I enjoy myself!

Carlos: Shh, this is epic! I get to lick your head, James. :)

James: *Puts hands on head and shrieks* No!

Carlos: Yeees. :)

James: Noooo...

Carlos: YES. Now c'mere.

James: Nuh-uh.

Carlos: Fine. *Holds James in a headlock and licks the top of his head*

James: EUGHH! LET ME GO!

Carlos: Your hair is super soft.

James: And you just RUINED IT! :(

Logan: Calm down James, it's my turn. Do I ever get annoyed by you guys? Oh let me think, YES.

Carlos: *Gasps*

James: *Crosses arms*

Kendall: Umm, we're hurt now.

Logan: No, I mean, we're all so different, Carlos' craziness bothers me sometimes, and James caring so much about his looks so much can get on my nerves. And Kendall...well I can relate to you pretty well.

Kendall: Oh. :)

Carlos: Yeah, well your geekiness annoys US! Right, James?

James: Yeah. :(

Logan: No, no, no, guys, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that.

Carlos: Whatever. What's your dare?

Logan: o_o I have to flirt with Katie.

Carlos and James: *Laughing*

Kendall: *Raises eyebrow* Well that lightened the mood. *Shouts* Katie?

Katie (from bedroom): Leave me alone, you bully!

Kendall: No, Logan wants to talk to you, baby sister!

Katie (walking in): Yeah, Logan?

Logan: Oh, um... *Walks up to Katie* Hey, you, uh, come here often?

Katie: I live here.

Logan: Cool. Me too. Uhh, are you tired?

Katie: What? It's 3pm.

Logan: 'Cause you've been runnin' through my mind all day. ;)

Katie: That is so cheesy. And you're creeping me out. I'm going back to my room. *Turns around*

Logan: But wait!

Katie: *Turns back around and sighs* What?

Logan: Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? ;)

Katie: Shut up. *Goes back to bedroom*

Kendall: Wow, you are quite the charmer, Mr Mitchell. *Giggles*

Logan: That was awkward.

James: And you used the world's cheesiest pick-up lines.

Carlos: Yeah, couldn't you think of anything better?

Logan: Well, let's hear your pick-up lines then!

James: I lost my teddy bear, can I cuddle you? :3

Carlos: I lost my number, can I have yours? :3

Logan: And yours, Kendall?

Kendall: *Imitates Logan's voice* "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" :| What's yours?

Logan: Hey, how you doin'? :) [1]

Kendall: How incredible.

Carlos: Okay, let's do one more bath of thingamajingies and call it a day.

**From: Custom stories and co**

**Hahaha!Thanks James,I know I'm sick and twisted and evil,and I really ...what do I have in store for you guys now?Time for more evil things!**

**A truth for James (Hehehe)-What's the most childish girlyish thing you've ever done at age 16 and why?**

**A dare for Logan-Burn your math textbook!YES!BURN IT TO THE GROUND!**

**A dare for Carlos-Paint your helmet hot pink.**

**A dare for Kendall-Hmmm...describe in detail the first time you ever flipped out on someone.**

James: That's the one that made me kiss Katie! :( I'm glad you know you're sick, twisted and evil! And the most childish girlyish thing I've done at 16 is... I helped Katie dress some Barbies she was giving away to charity.

Kendall: Haha!

James: Carlos played with her My Little Ponies!

Carlos: :o Did not!

James: Did too!

Carlos: I was BORED!

Logan: So your last resort was to play with little girls' toys?

Carlos: Yeah, pretty much.

Logan: Let's read mah dare. O_o No. No no nooo.

Kendall: What?

Logan: I'd be in so much trouble!

James: What?

Logan: Miss Collins would kill me!

Carlos: WHAAAT?

Logan: I have to burn my Math textbook! D:

Kendall: Ugh, you can just ask for a new one!

Carlos: Tell the teacher your dog ate it!

Kendall: We don't have a dog!

Carlos: Well, I wish we did!

James: Me too! I would call it James Junior.

Logan: What if it was a girl?

James: Jamie Junior. Duh.

Logan: So who's Jamie Senior?

James: My female alter-ego...

Kendall: Well, of course! Everyone can see your feminine side quite clearly, James.

James: *Pulls out comb and fixes hair* What do you mean?

Kendall: *Shakes head*

Carlos: C'mon Logie, throw the book in the fireplace!

Logan: *Covers eyes and hands textbook* You do it.

Carlos: Okay! :D *Carelessly tosses book in the fire*

Logan: *Sighs* Carlos, your dare?

Carlos: Paint my helmet hot pink? Cool!

Kendall: Pink is a girl colour, Carlos.

Carlos: Aw, man!

James: No, he means girls will like you more if you wear girl colours. ;D

Carlos: Sweet!

Kendall: x) I'll go get paint from Katie. *Walks away*

James: Why would Katie have paint?

Logan: She's a child mastermind of scams and pranks, James.

Carlos: Logan, you're like a human dictionary.

Logan: And encyclopedia. :)

Kendall: *Returns* Here we go.

Carlos: Whoa, that's a bright pink.

James: Well yeah, it's hot pink.

Logan: Right, I'll go and coat the helmet with paint since you three aren't too good with D.I.Y. stuff.

Carlos: Yay! Video game time!

_-Half an hour later-_

Logan: Okay, nobody touch the helmet for two hours while the paint dries.

Carlos: What if there's an emergency?

Logan: Unless you plan on attempting to damage your head, I don't think there'll be any need for a helmet in the next two hours.

Kendall: Oooh, I have to describe the first time I ever flipped out on someone!

James: Here we go...

Kendall: It was at my tenth birthday party.

Carlos: Oh, no...

Kendall: We were at that huge play pen place, and I was opening my presents.

Logan: Not this...

Kendall: I was on my final present. It was from Jenny.

James: Why...

Kendall: I open the present...

...

...

Kendall: And I find _socks._

Carlos: Socks...

Kendall: SOCKS. BLUE SOCKS WITH SOCCER BALLS ON. Well, I absolutely lost it.

Logan: You threw a chair at her.

Carlos: You chased her with one of your burning cake candles.

James: You put jelly in her shoes.

Kendall: Why would any ten-year-old want socks for the birthday? Hello?

Logan: Okay, let's never bring that scary memory up ever again. I'm gonna go take a nap.

Carlos: I'm gonna go play video games!

James: I'm gonna play with Carlos.

Kendall: I'm gonna...*Sigh* I don't know!

_-Two hours later-_

Carlos: MY HELMET!

**SHABOOYAH! And done. I'm very happy with the length of this chapter. Very nearly 4000 words! How do you like the story so far? Let me know! And keep reviewing, truthing and daring! :)**


End file.
